Presente
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Future Faberry no natal. Quinn, Rachel, Judy, nomes de bebês e um cachorro... Se passa no universo de 'Então é Natal', mas não precisa ler aquela para entender essa.


Não, eu não esqueci das outras fics, mas é a primeira vez em muito tempo que finalmente consigo voltar a escrever... Estou trabalhando em para provar e novos começos, e também em uma outra fic que se passa na faculdade (que eu só vou publicar quando tiver concluída, para não ter que passar pelo que passei com as outras que ainda estão pendentes).

Peço desculpas pela minha ausência e espero que vocês não me xinguem por isso... Eu tive meus motivos, mas agora pretendo dar um fechamento para tudo.

Eu tinha essa fic escrita aqui há algum tempo e decidi publicar hoje como um modo de me reapresentar como autora... (Se é que isso faz sentido.) Leiam e comentem, espero que gostem...

Logo atualizarei minhas pendencias.

-)-

**Lembram de 'Então é Natal'? Essa história se passa 10 anos depois daquele primeiro Natal... (Não precisa ler aquela para entender essa!)**

** 24 de dezembro – fim de tarde**

As portas do elevador se abriram e Quinn equilibrou suas compras em um braço enquanto tentava enfiar a chave na fechadura com a mão esquerda. Os latidos de Tony ecoaram pelo corredor no instante em que ela conseguiu abrir a porta. O labrador preto estava sentado aos pés da arvore de Natal que enfeitava o hall de entrada e abanava o rabo preguiçosamente.

Quinn sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça para a coleira ridícula que seu cachorro usava, trançada de couro verde e vermelho com guizos brilhantes pendurados. Ele deu um passo na direção dela, parando logo em seguida e olhando para trás em busca do som estranho que vinha de sua própria coleira. Ele ensaiou mais um passo e parou de novo, rosnando para o barulho dos guizos. A loira riu e acariciou as orelhas dele antes de entrar em casa e deixar as compras na cozinha.

O apartamento inteiro cheirava maravilhosamente a biscoitos, pinho e peru assado. Cheiro de Natal, pensou Quinn. "Rachel?" Chamou ela, ao perceber que sua esposa não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. "Rach?" Ela seguiu o som da música que vinha da sala, com Tony em seus calcanhares, ainda desconfiando do barulhinho de sinos que sua coleira fazia. Quinn olhou para ele e se ajoelhou, tirando aquela coisa estrambólica de seu pescoço e ganhando uma lambida na mão em agradecimento. "Só mesmo a sua mãe pra comprar uma coisa dessas..." Comentou ela, esfregando a barriga do labrador.

Quinn largou a coleira na mesinha no final do corredor e finalmente encontrou sua esposa, equilibrada na ponta dos pés em cima de uma cadeira perto da porta que dava para a sacada.

"Rachel!" Gritou ela. "O que você está fazendo?!" Ela atravessou a sala rapidamente, apoiando uma mão na cadeira bamba e estendendo a outra para a morena. "Primeiro você ameaça a sanidade do seu cachorro com aquela coleira," Rachel riu pelo nariz e rejeitou a mão da loira, apoiando-se nos ombros dela para descer com dificuldade. "e depois resolve subir na cadeira mais capenga da casa para –"

Ela foi interrompida por lábios macios encostando suavemente nos seus.

"Você está grávida..." Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e descansando a testa contra a de Rachel, deixando sua mão direita deslizar até o abdômen protuberante de sua esposa.

"Você se preocupa demais." A cantora colocou as duas mãos sobre a dela, guiando-a um pouco mais para baixo a tempo de sentir o bebe chutar.

"Você está grávida." Quinn repetiu, abrindo os olhos para se perder na intensidade dos castanhos a sua frente. Rachel parecia mais linda do que o normal e seu coração acelerou como sempre acontecia quando na presença da pequena morena.

"Exatamente, grávida, mas ainda perfeitamente capaz de decorar minha própria casa para o Natal."

"Mas nós já decoramos o apartamento há duas semanas." Constatou a loira, acariciando a barriga da diva em busca de mais algum movimento do bebe que crescia dentro dela.

"Mas esquecemos de pendurar a coisa mais importante!" Explicou a morena com um sorriso, olhando para cima.

Quinn seguiu seu olhar e viu o que Rachel estivera pendurando. Um visgo. O mesmo visgo sob o qual elas haviam se beijado pela primeira vez na casa de Puck, há 10 anos atrás. "Como eu pude esquecer?" Ela perguntou, tanto para si quanto para a morena.

"Um beijo e será perdoada." Disse Rachel, ainda sorrindo.

A loira se inclinou para frente e capturou os lábios de sua esposa com os seus, imediatamente sentindo uma mão fria envolver seu pescoço e o corpo de sua esposa se colar seu. Desde a confirmação da gravidez, Quinn começara a tratar Rachel com mais cuidado do que o normal e em parte, a morena apreciava isso, mas as vezes ela sentia falta do modo como a loira a segurava antes, com força e paixão desenfreada. Por isso ela aprofundou o beijo e sorriu ao sentir as mãos de Quinn se entrelaçando em seus cabelos e puxando-a para trás. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao ver que a pupila escura de sua esposa eclipsava quase todo o dourado de sua íris.

A loira deu um passo para trás e respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o controle. Sua família chegaria para o jantar a qualquer momento e ela não queria começar algo que não pudesse acabar. Ela largou os fios castanhos e passou uma mão pelos próprios cabelos, ficando de cócoras e dobrando o suéter listrado branco e vermelho de sua esposa para cima, revelando sua barriga.

Ela pressionou um beijo logo abaixo do umbigo.

"Cinthia." Sugeriu a morena. Quinn fez que não com a cabeça e encostou um ouvido no lugar que havia acabado de beijar enquanto murmurava coisas para sua filha que Rachel não conseguia ouvir.

"Evelyn?" Ela tentou de novo. A loira nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. "Paige, Angela, Maria, Camille, Hannah."

"Não, não, não, mais ou menos, não." Respondeu Quinn, continuando a falar com a bebê.

"Barbara." Rachel balançou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso sugestivo, já sabendo a resposta que sua esposa iria dar.

"Você sugere esse pelo menos uma vez por dia desde que descobrimos que ia ser uma menina e minha resposta continua sendo não."

Rachel bufou, fingindo indignação. "Stella."

Quinn levantou os olhos a esse nome. Ela mordeu o lábio e apoiou as duas mãos na barriga da morena. "O que você acha bebê?" Perguntou ela gentilmente. "Você gosta de Stella?" As duas mulheres esperaram pacientemente por algum movimento de sua filha. "Acho que não..." Disse a loira depois de um minuto inteiro em silencio.

"Nós temos que decidir isso logo, Quinn, eu não quero que nossa filha tenha crises de identidade no futuro por que uma de suas mães era muito indecisa para escolher um nome antes do nascimento." A principio Rachel não havia se incomodado com a constante negação de sua esposa, mas ela já estava na metade do oitavo mês e logo logo elas teriam que chegar em um consenso.

Não era que Quinn não gostasse dos nomes que Rachel sugeria, a morena todo o dia aparecia com uma nova lista e a loira não fazia ideia de que existissem tantos nomes assim. Alguns eram horríveis, outros até bonitos, mas nenhum parecia ser bom o bastante. Aquele era o nome que a filha delas iria carregar para o resto da vida...

Ela própria havia feito uma pequena lista com alguns dos nomes que mais gostara dentre os quais a morena sugerira durante toda a gravidez, mas nenhum deles parecia certo. Eles eram lindos e soavam bem ao ouvido dela, mas nenhum havia clicado ainda.

Ela envolveu a pequena diva em um abraço e estava prestes a explicar seus motivos quando o interfone tocou. "Deve ser minha mãe." Disse ela, beijando os lábios da morena e se afastando. Rachel a viu desaparecer no corredor ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu sua filha se mexer bruscamente dentro de sua barriga.

...

"Quinnie!" Judy largou as sacolas que carregava no chão e abraçou sua filha mais nova. "Você deixou o cabelo crescer! Eu sempre preferi ele nesse comprimento!" Exclamou ela, passando os dedos pelas longas mechas douradas antes de se abaixar para ajuntar suas coisas e dar espaço para sua outra filha entrar no apartamento.

"Feliz Natal, irmãzinha..." Fran também abraçou sua irmã, mas menos entusiasticamente. "Como está a Rachel?"

"Oh, vocês já decidiram um nome para a minha netinha?" Perguntou Judy, virando-se para suas filhas e acertando o pobre Tony na cabeça com uma sacola.

"Eu aposto que não. Quinn é muito cabeça dura pra concordar com qualquer coisa que a Rach sugerir." Riu Fran, fechando a porta e cumprimentando o cachorro que latia ao seu lado.

"Oh, Francine, deixe sua irmã em paz... Não se pode apressar esse tipo de coisa, minha querida, a menos que você queira terminar como os Sheppards." Ela disse a ultima parte em um tom sombrio e Fran concordou com olhos arregalados.

Quinn abriu a boca para perguntar quem eram os Sheppards quando...

"Quinn!"

...

Rachel sentiu todo sangue deixar seu rosto. Ela sentiu como se seu útero estivesse repuxando para baixo. "Quinn!" Ela chamou mais uma vez do meio da sala, uma mão sobre a barriga e a outra na lombar.

Um trio de mulheres loiras irrompeu pela sala e Quinn correu até ela. "O que foi? O que aconteceu?" Seus olhos escaneavam a morena por algum machucado ou algo assim.

"Eu acho que acabei de ter uma contração." Disse ela, hesitante, passando uma mão pelo abdômen e respirando profundamente pelo nariz.

Quinn abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando processar o que aquilo significava. Seu corpo começou a tremer em uma crise de ansiedade e ela só conseguia olhar para Rachel, enquanto sua mãe pedia para a morena descrever o que havia sentido.

"... alarme falso." Ouvir aquelas duas palavras a fez voltar a realidade e ela rapidamente pegou a mão de sua esposa e a fez sentar no sofá. "Eu tive dois episódios desses antes da Quinn nascer, é bem comum." Explicou Judy, sentando na poltrona de frente a sua nora.

Rachel continuava pálida e apoiava uma mão na barriga, Quinn sentou ao seu lado, abraçando seus ombros e Fran trouxe um copo d'agua para elas.

"Está passando?" Perguntou Quinn, depois de 7 minutos de silenciosa agonia.

"Passou assim que veio." Murmurou a morena. "Será que a gente não deveria se preocupar? E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ela? E se – Haahhh!" Ela se encolheu em si mesma e apertou a própria barriga. "Está acontecendo de novo!" Gritou ela, procurando pela mão de Quinn e a apertando com força.

"Calma.." Disse Quinn, não soando nem um pouco calma. "Não deve ser nada, esse tipo de coisa acontece, ela só vai nascer no final de janeiro e..." Sua voz tremia e ela sinceramente não fazia ideia do que estava falando. Era como se seu cérebro tivesse se desconectado de sua boca. "Va-vai ficar tudo bem..."

"Quinn..." Rachel respirou suavemente, levantando o rosto para sua esposa. A loira parou de respirar quando detectou lágrimas nos olhos castanhos. "Minha bolsa estourou."

...

Graças a Deus Judy e Fran estavam com elas, Quinn era capaz de ter matado as duas caso tivesse que dirigir até o hospital. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão nervosa , seu corpo inteiro tremia violentamente e ela não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos. Ela tentou rezar, mas não conseguia se concentrar para pensar direito. A única coisa em sua cabeça era que sua filha estava chegando antes da hora. Ela não estava preparada para aquilo.

"Alguém tem que avisar os meus pais." Disse Rachel calmamente para as loiras enquanto uma mulher empurrava sua cadeira de rodas para a ala da maternidade. Como a morena estava tão calma era um mistério para Quinn, uma vez que sua esposa era sempre a primeira a se preocupar com absolutamente tudo. "Quinn, respira."

A loira percebeu que realmente havia parado de respirar. Ela inspirou profundamente e estendeu uma mão para a morena que entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Você está suando..." Comentou Rachel. "Não precisa ficar nervosa, vai dar tudo– Haahh!" Quinn sentiu os ossos de sua mão esfarelarem quando a diva teve outra contração.

"Qual a frequência das contrações?" Perguntou a enfermeira.

Quinn se forçou a voltar a terra e respondeu. "De cinco em cinco minutos eu acho. Essa foi mais longa do que as outras." Ela olhou para sua esposa que ainda apertava o abdômen. "O-o que isso significa?"

"Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto, vamos ter que medir a dilatação, mas me parece que temos uma apressadinha a caminho..." Explicou a enfermeira abrindo a porta que levava aos leitos. "Eu vou ter que pedir que vocês duas esperem aqui fora." Ela se dirigiu a Judy e Fran.

"Avisa os meus pais." Rachel pediu para Judy mais uma vez e Quinn alcançou o próprio celular para sua mãe antes de entrar no quarto com a morena e a enfermeira.

Uma vez deitada na cama, Rachel não conseguia encontrar uma posição confortável. A obstetra apareceu e anunciou que ela já estava com seis centímetros de dilatação. As contrações foram se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e longas. Não era uma dor insuportável, mas não era exatamente agradável.

Quinn parecia ter saído de seu estado de choque e acariciava os cabelos da morena enquanto repetia 'eu te amos' e ' vai dar tudo certos' no ouvido dela. Duas horas haviam se passado quando Rachel começou a tremer e a médica anunciou que estava na hora. No caminho para a sala de parto, a morena apertou a mão da loira.

"Victoria, Abbey, Amanda, Sabri–" Começou ela, lembrando de repente que sua filha ainda não tinha um nome.

"Shhh..." Fez Quinn, desgrudando algumas mechas suadas de sua testa. "Vamos pensar nisso quando ela estiver aqui..."

"Mas.."

"Eu te amo, eu amo vocês duas, e tudo o que eu quero agora é que ambas saiam bem e saudáveis dessa sala." Disse ela, interrompendo a morena e beijando seus lábios enquanto a equipe posicionava as pernas da diva e a forçavam a vestir uma toca e mascara.

...

O parto foi mais rápido e menos doloroso do que elas esperavam, aparentemente, a menininha havia puxado Rachel no que dizia respeito a tamanho. Quinn conseguiu ver sua filha de relance antes que as enfermeiras a levassem para a avaliação. As duas aguardaram ansiosamente por cinco minutos que mais pareceram horas antes que a bebê voltasse enrolada em um cobertorzinho cor de rosa.

A enfermeira a passou para os braços de Rachel e Quinn gravou a imagem em seu cérebro. Ela era linda. Perfeita. Tão pequena e frágil, mas saudável, mesmo sendo prematura. A obstetra as assegurou que apesar de ter vindo um pouco antes, todas as funções vitais estavam perfeitas e ela não precisaria ficar muito tempo na incubadora.

Rachel depositou um beijinho nos cabelos finos e aparentemente castanhos de sua filha antes de sorrir para sua esposa. Quinn estendeu uma mão e traçou o contorno do rostinho da nenê, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando ela bocejou.

"Eu te amo tanto... Eu te amo mais... Eu... Eu não achava que eu pudesse te amar mais, mas... E ela... Eu..." A loira percebeu que lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos e sua voz se perdeu. Ela não sabia descrever o que sentia, devia ser amor, mas o sentimento não cabia na palavra. Era grande demais, forte demais. Ela tinha vontade de abrir seu peito e colocar Rachel e sua filha dentro de si, ou dar seu coração para elas.

Rachel também não conseguia elaborar palavras, mas seus olhos transmitiam tudo o que ela poderia querer dizer, desde o amor que sentia por Quinn até aquele sentimento inteiramente novo que era direcionado a pequena vida que ela havia acabado de trazer ao mundo. Ela passou um dedo pelo bracinho de sua filha e a menininha fechou sua mãozinha em volta dele.

"Qual nome eu devo por na identificação?" Perguntou uma das enfermeiras, segurando uma prancheta com uma mão e uma caneta na outra.

"Karen." Sussurrou a morena, ela levantou os olhos para os de Quinn.

A loira processou o nome em sua cabeça. "Karen..." Ela testou em voz alta, provavelmente era o único nome que elas ainda não haviam cogitado. Seus olhos deixaram os castanhos e caíram sobre a bebezinha que havia adormecido nos braços de sua esposa, e naquele momento, pareceu certo. Ela finalmente sentiu aquele clique que estava esperando a meses. Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. "Karen."

"Seja bem vinda, Karen..." Murmurou Rachel, beijando a mãozinha que ainda segurava seu dedo.

Quinn apoiou a cabeça contra a de sua esposa e permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos da menininha a sua frente. Karen. Sua filha. O melhor presente de Natal que ela poderia pedir...

=/=

FIM?

=/=

**NA: COMENTEM SE TIVEREM GOSTADO... SÓ POR FAVOR, NÃO PEÇAM QUE EU ATUALIZE AS OUTRAS HISTÓRIAS, ELAS SERÃO ATUALIZADAS NO DECORRER DESSA SEMANA...**

** OBRIGADA, A.**


End file.
